Meow
by wolfy9114
Summary: (Takes place before Rebooted) Snakes came one night and changed someone. Now they need changed back, but can he be changed back? How long will he be stuck? How much time is their left? (I know summary sucks, story will be better. Rated T just in case.)
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, Wolfy is back with a new story! Yes this another morph, but not a full wolf morph. Just getting that out now.**

** I do not own Ninja go or it characters!**

**Chapter 1 REALLY **

**(Kai's POV)**

I felt a bit bad for him, he would be stuck like this for at least another week, or at least till Wu got back. But it was still fun to pick on him for being short, as short as Lloyd use to be before tomorrow's tea. He couldn't talk, well he could but it came out in eather a meow, grunt or growl. But the bad thing was that Cole would be cooking.

We sat at the table now eating, I could hear the other two snickering and whispering quietly. While he gave hard death glares. It was only suppose to be a joke, and that's all it was. I remembered when he got changed, it had just been yesterday but it was still fresh in my mind.

*FLASHBACK*

We were woke up by a yowl, it sounded like a cat and I hoped it was. We jumped out of bed not stopping to change into are ninja suit, we ran out the door first Cole, than me, than Jay last. We ran to the deck to see snakes, not a large but not a small group of them, surrounding something. I could't tell who or what it was, but we started to fight off the snakes.

As we fought off the snakes they seemed to stay surrounding something, I could always her a snake laugh. After about five min. of fighting a snake gave out a loud "RETREAT!" I noticed it as Skales.

Once the group cleared out I saw a figure sitting in the middle of the deck, were the snakes had been surrounded. It looked up, and I couldn't belive my eyes! It had two white with orange tipped ears on its head, a pink cat nose, a white with a light blue tipped tail, cat like claws on the tip of its hands and feet, it looked like a kid maybe around ten, it wore a white hoddie with whit sweat pants, and a pair of light blue eyes that were familiar. A thought then came to mind, I looked around only seeing Cole and Jay, who were now looking at the small figure to.

I looked back at the figure, it, no he was looking back at me, eyes wide withe fright. I could only utter one word as realization hit me.

"Zane." It came out as just a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

***FLASHBACK CONTINUED***

'Scream' "WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Jay screamed looking at Zane with wide eyes.

I face palmed, along with Cole, Zane buried his face in his hand pulling his legs up to his chest. I looked at Jay and let out a low growl, "Jaaaaay."

"What!? Don't you see that cat kid sitting right their!" He yelped thrusting a finger in Zane's direction. Jay still didn't get it, he could be stupid sometimes. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be so rude!" I told him. I turned back to Zane, Jay still had a dumbfounded look on his face. I slowly approached Zane, his ears went back and he buried his face deeper into his hands and pulled his legs closer to him. Once was next to him I crouched down to his eye level and put a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at me with wide eyes.

"KAI LOOK OUT! HES GOING TO GET YOU!" Jay howled.

I looked up just in time to see Jay raising a rather large book above Zane's head! Zane let out a whimper as he looked up. I saw Cole lunch forward from his spot, trying to catch Jay but he wouldn't make it in time! Before I cold think, I jumped forward bringing my fist out and down on Jays foot.

*Scream* "Why would you do that Kai?" Jay yelped, now holding his foot with one had and the book with the other as he hopped backward.

"What was I oppose to do? You were trying to smash Zane like a pesky fly!" I replied with a smirk on my face as Jay triped backwards onto his back.

"Say what now!?" Jay yelped, jumping into a siting position while still holding his foot.

"Don't you see who's missing from the group?" I asked looking at his face.

Jay looked around the group, he then looked back at me with a sprized look. He then looked at Zane and with a suprised straight face, and said, "Sorry Zane I thought you were a enemy."

I looked back at Zane, his mouth was open like he was going to say something.

"Rrrrrrrrruf!" Was all I heard come out of his mouth, Zane quickly brought his hands up to his mouth, his eyes grew wide and his ears flipped back(like when a dog's worried or scared, this is not in a mean jester.)

Zane then let out a low wimper, and then barrier his face back in his knees.

"Don't worry, Wuhan will be back in about a week." I said putting a hand on his shoulder once more, trying to make Zane feel better, but I had a feeling it wouldn't work, it was going to be a long week.

***End of flashback***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chp. 3 Bit **

(Jays P.O.V)

We had just finished dinner, and now me and Kia were having some... fun. We were hiding around the corner, just slightly poking are heads around the corner to see are target, Zane. He was reading a book, leaning up aging the wall, probably trying to figure out how to change himself back. It was pretty funny though, we were planning to steel his book and he wouldn't be able to complain, it would be funny.

I looked to Kia and asked quitly, "Ready?"

He gave me a nod, the signal. We stepped out from are hidding spot and approached Zane quietly. When we were about 5 feet from him I let out a *cough*(not a cough but like when your trying to get someone's attention.) Zane looked up at us with a questioning look on his face. I looked down at him, then like lightning I snatched the book from his grasp and held it up above his reach.

Zane jumped up and let out grunts, and what sounded like cat/dog noises. Me and Kia just laughed, Zane started to jump up and down trying to reach his book, I would always keep it just out of his reach.

After about 10 min. I of messing around I put my right hand (books in his left hand) out pretending to "ask" for a hand shake. I thought he would take the bait, but I was wrong, big time.

I felt pain in my index finger, I looked down to see why my finger hurt. I relized it was Zane, he wasn't drawing in any blood I could teel, but it still hurt really, really bad. I tried to hold in the scream but I couldn't, and I just screamed.

I dropped the book as I screamed, right after I dropped it I felet the teeth leave my finger, but it still hurt like crazy. After a few seconds I could hear Kia laughing. I soon stopped and looked down at Zane, he had a look on his face that said 'no romarce(I think I spelled that right?)'. Zane then walked off with the book under one arm, I then looked at Kia who was holding his side in pure laughter.

"Jay! Are you ok?" Cole asked running around the coner with his weapon drawn.

"Ya," I said holding my bitten finger, "I was just bitten."

"By what!?" Cole asked lowering his weapon, but not putting it away.

"Zane." I replied.

"WHAT! He bit you!" Cole barked.

"Ya." I replied with a low tone.

"He's going to get in trouble!" Cole hissed shaking his head.

"Well I kinda had it coming." I told him looking at the floor.

Cole looked at me questionly.

"Me... and Kia were just having fun, and we took his book and held it above his head were he couldn't reach it, then I tried tricking him and he bit me..." I said trailing off.

Cole sighed and shook his head in, what ever you want to call it and walked off the way he came mumbleing something Icouldn't make out.

**Thanks for all the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, What!?

Coles P.O.V

"Why don't you go to bed Zanafur." I told Zane or in other words Zanafur. He looked at me with a frown on his face, true this was Zane but it wasn't like the old Zane, what ever the snakes did to him must have changed him more than thought.

"Haha, ya why don't you Zanafur!" Jay said with a laugh, while wiping a fake tear from his face.

"Jay!" I hissed looking at him, sometimes I wouldn't mind if he was bitten again. I then looked back to Zane, he had tiredness writen all over his face. But then Zane gave a small but tired nod and walked off down the hall swaying a bit.

I soon heard Zane's door close, and turned back to Jay and Kia. They were snickering about some quite joke. I rolled my eyes, so immature . "Come on." I told them while walking down the opposite hall, heading for the phone.

*Time Lapse*

Lloyds P.O.V

I walked into the school, I looked around the waiting room, it was empty. I walked further down another hall coming to the teachers lounge, I saw them, but they were all sleeping. Cole had fallen asleep with his head down on the table, Kia had fallen asleep on a bench at the far side of the room, and Jay had fallen asleep in a table chair in mid text, Jays arm hung at his side with his phone in his hand holding it lightly. I gave a small chuckle as I walked over and lightly took the phone out of Jays hand and set it on the table so it would not end up busted in the morning. I decided not to wake them just now, I walked over and took a seat on a couch. Soon, I did like the rest, dosed off.

*ZZZZZZ... It's morning now*

I woke with a start as a hand touched my shoulder, it took me a moment to relize who it was. "Moning, why didn't you wake us when you got here?" Jay asked.

"You fell asleep while texting, that says alot." I said while hearing a chuckl from the now awake Cole and Kia.

Cole then walked over and said with the swipe of his hand, "Come on."

We walked down the hall, thenot stopped at a door. Cole put a finger to his lips in a shushing gestuar, he then slowly opened the door, sun from the window in the room flooded into the hallway, and we silently walked in, I saw a rather small figure sleeping on the bed, as if it was a kid. We slowly approached the bed and what I saw suprised me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp. 5 Suprised

(Lloyds P.O.V)

I stood their in awe, "So... this is Zane?" I wispeard quitly to the others.

"Yes..." Cole replied.

"The snakes did this to him?" I asked.

"Yup." Jay wispeard back.

Kia then shoulder his way to the front of the group, "I'm gonna wake him." He crouched down and cuffed his hands around his mouth, then leaned in right next to Zane's ear, took a deep breath and howled, "ZANAFUR WAKE UP!" Zane shot up from his sleeping position holding his hands to his chest, panting hard. Zane then eased his breathing, bit his ears flatend as he looked around, the others burst out in laughter around me. Zane's eyes grew wide, soon he pushed the covers off him, stood and pushed through his crowed of laughing brothers, and walked out of the bedroom boor.

I looked at the others as they continued to laugh, I shook my head in disappointment. I then took the same path as my frosty brother, as I exited the room and looked down the hallway Zane was no where to be seen. I then started to search for him.

~15 min. Later~

I walked back up stairs looking for my frosty brother, I still hadn't found him. I didn't hear the others laughing down the hall in Zane's room, they must have ditched that thought long ago. As I looked down the hallway I felt a sudden breeze, it hit me like a rock, the window was open. I face palmed dragging my hand down my face. I walked to the window an then lifted myself to the sill, slowly sliding out onto the slanted, and slippery roof I looked around. I didn't see Zane so I started to climb slowly across the roof. After my search, Zane still had not turned up. I gave up and crouched down. Looking to the trees surrounding the building I spotted a flicker of light blue, then a flash of wite I few trees over.

I took a large deep breath, I looked to the closes tree in his direction. The branch closses, after some studying, I decided was enough to hold my weight. Standing up, the most logical thing would be just to go through the school and out the front door, but who fallows logic any more? I decided to jump it, taking a running start I jumped but at the last second my foot slipped on a lose shingle, and my jump went totally off corse. I wanted to go up and get to the branch, but... I did get close to the branch but then I started to go down, I was like what two story's up, it wouldn't be that painful, would it?

Instead of falling any further I felt a hand grip my wrist and start to haul me upwards into the tree. I looked up to see Zane, who was now gripping my wrist with both hands, supprisingly I didn't feel his claws dig into my skin. But I still maveled how he was able to stand on the branch without any grip.

As soon as I was on the branch I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding in, "Thanks," I told him giving him a nod. Zane gave a nod back, and like a cat, walked back down the branch with his tail swaying from side to side behind him. I then watched as Zane climb up further up the tree with ease, I fallowed him. But instead I crawled, and now thinking about it, I was up to story's it probably would have hurt.

As I climbed up higher, I didn't know how I was until I broke the thick canopy of leaves at the top. I relized as I thought about it, the top of the tree must have broken off at some point if it was still holding my weight, and it felt quit thick. I then looked at Zane who was sitting on a branch, with his tail wrapped around it, his back was turned to me. I leaned out to get a better view of what he was looking at, after some looking I relized it was the city.

I then took my chances, "Zane what's wrong?" I asked him.

_It's not like you would understand._

"What do you mean?" I asked him before I could stop myself.

_You can hear me?_

Zane then spun around to look at me with wide eyes, I couldn't believe he had managed to stay on the branch.

"Yes! I can hear you!" I said as a smile spread across my face.

*How?*(Words with * around them is Zane speaking to Lloyd, italicized is causing some trouble)

"I don't know, but at least I can hear you." I told him.

*What do you want, almost falling two storys must be inportant?*

"I just wanted to ask if you were ok?" I told him gripping the tree tighter as my foot started to loos it grip.

*Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?*

"It's just...," before I could finish my sentence my feet lost their footing and started to be pulled down by gravity, I let out a yelp of suprise when I felt a strong jolt came from the back of my shirt collar, that was holding me from falling any further. I looked up to see Zane, his hand were gripping the tree trunk with claws digging in fearcily, his legs were wrapped tight around the branch he had been sitting on, and my collar was gripped tight in his jaws. Zane then gave me a bit of momentum and sent me to a lower branch, witch I gripped for dear life.

"LUNCH!" I herd Cole yell from inside the school.

*You should probably go and eat.*

"What about you?" I asked Zane.

*I'll be fine, I'm not really hungry anyways.*

"Ok... see you later then, and please at some point come down." I said sadly. As I started to pick my way carefully down the tree. I heard him then say sadly back,

*See you later, don't worry I'll come down eventually.*


	6. Chapter 6

Chp.6 - Change

(Zane's P.O.V)

I stood up on the branch, slowly balancing myself with my arms outstretched over the open air that sounds me. My eyes closed, I started to count the steps it would take for the branch to break.

_1..._

It felt like the world was standing still around me.

_2..._

It felt like my old life had been locked up.

_3..._

It seemed as if I was real.

_4..._

But I wasn't.

_5..._

The branch started to bend downward from the weight. I then, with eyes still closed, jumped. My feet came in contact soon with another branch.

_6...7...8...9...10_

I opened my eyes to see that I was back at the trunk of the next tree. I looked around me, I could see the school behind me, to one side was Ninjago City, to the other was the tops of trees, then in front of me was a lake, just barley over the tree tops I could see the sun glittering off the waters surface. I took a deep breath and took off jumping from branch to branch, tree to tree, towards the lake.

(? P.O.V)

"Are you sssssure thissss will work?" Skales hissed at me as I sat atop my throne.

"YES! Do you doubt me? I'm sure their are others wanting to be my sidekick." I growled at him.

"Well, I was just thinking..."

"Yes you were just thinking, nothing more," I counted, " He will not know who to listen to, his personality and thought is locked up, and now imagination is free!" I howled.

**Sorry it's short, and sorry if Zane seems a bit... anyways... next chapter I will try, TRY, to revel the antagonist in this story! Have a good day/night! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long, like 5 months, anyways I'm back.**

**No need to fear, WOLFY IS HERE! **

* * *

Chp. 7

Discovery's

(Zane's P.O.V)

11:30... Perfect... I decided to sneak out and take a walk, just for some fresh air. I walked over to my desk on the far side of my room to were my stuff, that I had prepared before bed, was sitting. The others seemed a bit off, they just didn't seem like themselves. Anyway now wasn't the time to ponder, I could do that later. I slowly pulled on a grey sweatshirt, to conceal my ears, gloves, to conceal my claws, and sweat pants, to keep my tail hidden, hopefully. Then I Also grabbed a scarf to conceal the lower portion of my face.

My ears gave a small twitch, I didn't hear anything. I didn't yet make a grab for my light boots, instead I slowly crept towards my bedroom door. I peeked out cautiously, making sure no one was in sight before I made a mad dash for Lloyds room, his boor was ever so slightly ajar. He seemed to be the only one not acting weird out of my brothers. When I peeked into his room, I almost gasped, but quickly stopped myself. Night portal. I had forgotten all about it.

I looked back, listening intently, still nothing. I made a dash to my bedroom on light feet and quickly slipped inside. Quickly grabbing my light boots, then quietly slipping my hand into my desk drawer, grabbing my communicator and slipped it into my pocket. I then slipped to my window were I opened it quietly, listening for anything that might give me away. Still nothing. Climbing onto the roof I had to be extra careful, not just for noise, but also slipping off without warning.

I crept slowly across to the edge, after closing the window, and had no problem scaling to ground. Quickly hitting a crouch as soon my feet touched the ground, fall was nearing quickly so leaves had already started to fall, and their was a light breeze. I decided to not put my boots on just yet and started to make my way around the school as quietly as possible.

I then came to a conner of the school, just that bit and I was home free. Pulling around the conner was I barely able to hold in a gasp, by the looks of it, the kitchen, a light was shining illuminating the ground just barely eight feet in front of me. I instantly dropped to the ground and started to crawl closer to the window. As soon as I was under it I went into a crouch and slowly pulled my face right up next to the window, I dared not look in.

Mumbling was all I could hear through the thick wall, so I decided to peak around and into the room.

My face must have paled when the scene fully came to me, Kia, Jay, and Cole were standing over around the table leaning over something. I had to hear what they were saying, I had a feeling it would be important. Slowly without, hopefully, making a noise I was able to open the window with my gloved hand just a bit.

* * *

**Bold-** unknown person

_ Italicized- _ "Kia, Jay or Cole" speaking

* * *

_"Come one we can just snatch him! He's right in are grasp, and he doesn't even suspect us!" _Cole hissed to an unknown name.

_"Cole's right if we don't get him now well lose are chance! He's asleep and the Golden Ninja is out on night portal, so who'd save him?"_ Kia added his peace of mind.

I had a bad feeling that this involved me in some way, and that it would not end well if who ever this was got me.

**"That's the thing, I want the Golden Ninja to, and if we strike now I will not get him!"**

_"Don't you mean us?"_ Jay then questioned in a somewhat dark/evil voice.

**"What?"**

_"You said it in a way that made it sound like you were only going to benefit from this." _Jay growled.

**"Fine, what ever, us happy?"**

_"Very." _Jay answered.

**"Good, now go check on him, I have some business to attend to, and make sure he doesn't get away. If he doesn't and you manage to get him and Lloyd, then I might consider hirering you to get someone else for me. Now ta ta! Truly must be going! See you soon, and hopefully you won't disappoint me!"**

I heard the sound of something closeing a peeked just inside the room.

_"Ugh, I can't believe we work for him!" _Kia said looking at the "others".

_"I know, we just had to sign up for this job." _Jay agreed.

_"Look if you guys stop grumbling and groaning, the faster we get this done, remember it's simple, in and out, grab Zane and Lloyd, bring them to Smoke, and were home free. Now come on lets go check on him and then catch some rest, Lloyd won't be back till morning." _Cole told the two, he then turned, with other two right behind and headed out the kitchen door, flicking the light off as they went.

I gulped, this was not good, very, very not good! I looked back towards the wall I had just climbed down, there was no going back now. I then turned and faced the woods and took off with my light boots in my arms. As many would say, I was, heading for the hills.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's short, or if it seemed rushed. The next cater I'll try to make longer!**

**No need to fear, Wolfys here!**

* * *

(Zane's P.O.V)

I ran, and ran, and ran, and ran. Continuously tripping over sticks, rocks, anything that seemed to have found its way into the narrow trail that I now fallowed through the woods. I had only really triped a few times, most of the time I was able to catch myself before I went down. Seldom did I look back. Not to long after I fled from the scene was I able to hear the other ninja, no, not ninja, dark creatures, calling for me, me. But I keep running. The branches that recoiled back at me didn't bother me. One thought kept repeating in my mind, 'find Lloyd, find Lloyd!'. Nothing seemed to be able to nock me out of my thoughts, but I do wish something would have before it was to late.

My thundering feet came in contact with soft, lose, uneven ground. The feeling of the ground was not what nocked me out of my thoughts, the feeling of leaving my stomach behind was what did. I put my arms in front of my face as I fell the distance from the small outcropping to the slanted, rocky hill below. I landed on my back, hard. I was barley able to hold in a cry of pain as I landed on many rocks that cut into my back. I had no time to recover as my small body then started to roll down the hill, hitting large, sharp rocks. Many cries of pain escaped my lips. I couldn't stop myself from rolling.

I let out an especially loud cry of pain as my right leg came in contact with a large rock, pain instantly flooded my leg. Soon after the ground evened out, I thought it was over, but it wasn't. The ground beneath me, again, disappeared out from under my rolling body. I fell face first so I decided to pull my arms away from my face, what I saw was horrific, water. Not just water, fast, rushing water, water that was mixed in with debri. My arms then started to fly back and forth, as if I could fly, fly away from the water, but I couldn't, I wasn't a bird.

'SLAP'

I hit the water hard and a wave of pain was sent through my body. As soon as I hit the water the rivers strong undertow instantly pulled me under and along. My body was thrown around and into rocks, sticks, and other countless items at the bottom of the river. It was hard to fight the current, and I could feel the air from my lungs disappear quicker as I fought more. Wait,... air?, breath?, never mind I had other, much bigger, problems that I had to deal with.

I was then roughly throw into the side of a rock ledge that came all the way down into the river. My vision started to flicker, I started to feel severely lightheaded, less oxygen, more pain shot through my body, I couldn't tell up from down. My vision then started to fade as I felt so thing grab the back of my sweatshirt and pull me upwards, toward the rivers surface, then I blacked out.

* * *

**Does anybody wanna guess who saved him? Anyways have a good night/day!**


	9. Chapter 9

(Wu's P.O.V)

I picked up the phone, and dialed the schools number. It was mid day. I was visiting Garmadon and talking about the future. Lloyd had left a few days ago to visit the ninja. The number dialed, and I waited, and waited. The number went straight to voice mail, I hung up and tried again. This was weird, it may be the schools number and phone, but we had set it up so if we were gone or just couldn't pick up at the moment that the call would be transferred to one of the other ninjas phone. So why weren't they picking up?

I tried a few more times before leaving it be for now. I then walked back over to the table were Garmadon was waiting.

"What's wrong? Will they still not pick up?" Garmadon asked looking at me.

"This worries me, why will they not pick up? I tried it a few times." I said brushing my beard with my hand, thoughts flashing in my head. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Don't worry brother. I'm sure there fine." Garmadon said as he waved his had in a unworn I'd gesture.

"It's just-" I started to say before I was interrupted.

'RING, RING, RING!'

I quickly hurried back to the phone. "Hello? Who is this?" I asked into the phone.

"Hello, it's Kia, what do you want?" Kia asked smoothly, a bit to smoothly..

"Why did you not pick up the phone the first time?" I replied, Garmadon looked at me with a confused look.

"Sorry, I was busy." Kia replied back.

"Ok, can I talk to my nephew?" I asked, keeping my voice smooth.

"Oh, why?" Kia asked suspiciously, but Kia seemed not to relize.

"I would like to ask him a few questions." I told him.

"He's not here at the moment." Kia replied.

"Is he still at Mega Monster Amusement Park?" I asked, Garmadon gave me a confused look, Lloyd had grown out of the park a long time ago (not all the way though). Even if he had not, wouldn't he want to hang out with the ninja (maybe).

"Uh, ya, ya." Kia replied, trying to sound like he knew that.

"Well when he gets back, tell him to call me." I told him.

"Well I can take a message for you if you want." Kia said.

"No, no, just tell him to call me back." I replied.

"Ok, bye, see you later." Kia said before the line went dead.

I put the phone back on its jack, making sure it was fully hung up. I looked to Garmadon and said, "We need to go back to the school, I fear somthing bad has happened."

"Ok, just let me tell Misoko." I watched as Garmadon stood and left the room heading towards another room.

I then took a seat back at the table, this worried me greatly. There was a high chance that Lloyd was in trouble, or he had already found the trouble and got to a safe point. But there was a possibility he was off goofing off. But there was also somthing else bothering me, if the phone rang for that long before someone relized, it was mainly Zane who picked it up. But Kia picked it up, this could mean nothing, but there was still the chance of this being a key in whatever was happend.


	10. Chapter 10

**No need to fear, WOLFY IS HERE...with another chapter! Anyways on to chapter 10 were you will find out who saved Zane(cough, cough ZANAFUR) from the river!**

**I would also like to say, yes Sketchdex I do know "Kia" is spelled "Kai", but thank you for pointing it out(I probably wouldn't have relized!), stinking auto correct.! Anyways on with the story!**

Chapter 10

(Zane's P.O.V)

Pain shot through my body, it hurt all over. It was hard to breath. I let out an inaudible wimper as I was barley able to open my eyes, trying to see where I was. I instantly closed them, was it day already?, it was quite bright. I then started to gain feeling, it started from my toes moving up to my head. Then I was soon after, able to hear mumbeling, or wispers, coming from people. I then had the energy to move my head, so I started turning it in the direction I heard the voices, and as I did I became aware of somthing on my face, but I didn't know what it was, so I didn't put much thought to it.

Soon again I had the energy to open my eyes, so I slowly opened them, but again was blinded by the light, but I didn't close them. Soon I could make out, just barly, three figures, it was hard to tell who, and what, they were. My vision was having trouble adjusting, but soon I also came aware of that I was not outside, but indoors. I gave my fingers a twitch, it was small, but it was something. Soon my vision started to clear and I was able to make out that whoever these... creatures were, had there backs turned to me.

I then decided to give a twitch of my left leg, but just slightly. So I did. It was a bad idea. I bumped my right leg. I let out a loud enough wimper for my captors to here. Pain shot through my right leg. Soon after a figure was standing over. By then my vision had cleared, and I could see the face of what looked to be a young girl, about the age I was now, standing over me. But she didn't look all human, she looked to be in the same position I was in. Catified. She had two dark blackish, purple cat ears, surrounded by thick blond hair that looked to be heald back in a pony tail. She had yellowish, orange eyes, cat eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

I didn't respond, something still coverd my mouth, I looked down and relized it was a breathing mask, what? I looked back up to her, she then turned around towards the other two in the room.

"He's awake!" She said, excited.

Soon two other figures came into view. The fire one was a tall man, maybe mid thirties, he had thick brown hair, and green eyes. He had a gruff expression, and he seemed to loom over me, like a valture with its prey, but I could (barely) see the curiosity and worry in his eyes. But he was all human from what I could tell. Before I could get a look at the other man I broke into a coughing fit, I started to rasp for air as the coughs got really painful.

"Oh know, he's choking! Quickly turn him on his side, take his mask off!" The girl yelped.

The gruff man quickly did as told, and soon I started to cough up water onto the floor. As soon as it started it was over, and I was gently laid back onto my side. Again pain shot through my whole body.

"Better?" The girl asked in a relived tone.

All I could do in response was shutting my eyes quickly hoping to relive some of the pain. Soon it started to ease and I opened my eyes again. The three people were still standing over me. My eyes traveled to the last man, he was older than the gruff man, but also shorter than the gruff man, but something seemed familiar about him. He had white hair, and brown eyes(going out on a limb here), he was wearing glasses. He also was wearing a white, old wrinkled lab coat. Realization hit me, and I could only murmur one word, "Father?."


End file.
